


Comfort

by alexcat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack comfort Daniel after the end of Season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is for penknife at oxoniensis' Fall Fandom Free-For-All.

COMFORT

They were still at Jack’s cabin. Sam and Jack had slipped away to Jack’s room for the night. Teal’c was sleeping on the sofa and Daniel was sitting on the front porch, unable to sleep.

So many things had happened, not many of them good. He felt battered and all alone. Dying would do that to a man, he thought wryly. He’d been almost jealous when he’d seen the lamp light in Jack’s room, not that he wanted Sam for himself, or even Jack, for that matter. He just didn’t want to be alone. Again.

There were times when he wished he were a drinker. Tonight would be a good time to drink himself into forgetfulness. He sighed and walked down to the small fishpond and sat in Jack’s lawn chair.

The night noises started back as soon as Daniel got still and quiet and he didn’t hear Jack approaching until he touched him on the shoulder.

“You okay?”

Daniel looked up at him. “Yeah, just a little, well, a little something.”

“Did I tell how glad I am that you’re back?”

Daniel smiled. “What are you doing out here?”

“Sam sent me. Come back with me.”

Daniel just looked at Jack. “I’m not sure I can sleep. I’ll just stay out here.”

Jack reached down and took Daniel’s hand. “She won’t take no for an answer.”

Daniel sighed and rose from the chair, still a little confused at what was happening. He was still just as confused as he followed Jack into the house. He started to the guest room to go to bed but Jack took his elbow and guided him to the room he and Samantha were sharing.

“What--”

“Shhh! You’ll wake Teal’c,” was all Jack said as he gently pushed Daniel into the room and quietly closed the door.

“What’s going on, Jack?” Daniel hissed.

Sam, dressed only in one of Jack’s t-shirts came around the bed to greet them. She wrapped her arms around Daniel in a way that was not at all her normal reserved way. He seriously wondered if he was losing his mind when Jack engulfed him and Sam both in an awkward group hug.

Then came the kiss.

Sam kissed Jack, a quick but rather passionate kiss then she turned to Daniel and kissed him, a long and very passionate kiss that he felt all the way down his body.

“I – uh, Jack?” Daniel felt helpless, confused but still, he felt protected, loved by what they were doing.

“It’s okay, Daniel. We never thought we’d see you again.”

All of the horrors he’d been through ran through his mind quickly and whatever this was, it certainly wasn’t a horror so he gave himself to them and let Sam lead him to the bed. He let them undress him and in the end. He let them comfort him. All night long.

~end~


End file.
